


Stick n' Poke

by applepiesandblueties



Series: teenlock oneshots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock tattoos, Tattoos, Teenlock, stick n poke, tattoolock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepiesandblueties/pseuds/applepiesandblueties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Sherlock gives John a Stick n' poke tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick n' Poke

Sherlock finished warping string around a pencil and looked up at John, they were sat on the floor of Sherlock’s bedroom with rook music playing softly from across the room. John was sat in his red boxers and an old t-shirt with one foot resting on a pillow.

"I already regret this" John said. Sherlock laughed and put the stick down and picked up a piece of cotton wool and bottle of Savlon spray to clean Johns foot with, not ideal for cleaning skin before a tattoo but good enough for Sherlock. "Any ideas on what you want?" Sherlock asked him.

He was wearing faded black skinny jeans that were now grey with a rip over one knee, which he mostly wore around Mycroft just to annoy him. He had a black and yellow Blink 182 shirt on that John had given him for his 16th birthday.

"No idea, nothing girly or Satany" John said looking down at the pentagram tattoo on Sherlock’s foot. Sherlock laughed "what about a sun, like the one beneath my big toe?" John raised his eyebrow "You want matching tattoos?"

"Yeah, why not?" He said, trying to look like it wasn't a big deal to him when obviously wanted John to say yes. Which John did.

Sherlock careful drew an outline of a sun and dipped the stick in the bowl of ink. "Ready?" he asked, he waited for John to nod before letting the needle sink into John’s skin. "Oh, shit" John said as Sherlock pulled the needle back out, "don't be such a pussy" Sherlock said rolling his eyes, “I do this to myself all the time.”

Sherlock had recently given himself Rubik cube stick n poke, which he later used coloured ink to shade the difference box's the right colours. It had taken him two hours. Sherlock’s arm was full stick n pokes, he had some random science equations and a few cartoon bees. He planned on colouring the bees in with the rest of his yellow ink.

Before John had come over he had tattooed the word “trouble" on the skin underneath his ankle. John had laughed when he saw it

Sherlock was counting down the days to his 18 birthday, he couldn't wait to get an actual tattoo. Most of his stick n pokes came from him drawing on himself during class and then tattooing over his doodles when he got home. 

After he finished the tattoo he went to warped it in a bandage to stop John fussing about keeping it clean but John stopped him "You should put your name underneath the sun" John said.

Sherlock was pretty taken back it had taken him ages to convince John just to get a small one and now he wanted his name tattooed on his foot.

“Are you sure?" Sherlock asked him "you wouldn't be able to get it removed until your 18". "I won't ever need to get it removed, you are stuck with me, Sherlock. I can't imagine how boring my life would be without you" Sherlock put down what he was holding to go kiss John. "I'm going to put John underneath my sun too" Sherlock said when they broke away. John smiled and pulled Sherlock back towards him for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me feel fuzzy :3


End file.
